Death-Dealer
by Sharingan000
Summary: I changed my name to Death-Dealer after the whole country was taken over by North Korean's. My parents were killed, brother, older sister, even my brother-in-law was killed. Now I made a vow to help anyone in need and kill those bastards. Never open up to anyone, until I met them. The Wolverine. Alive!Jed/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Death-Dealer**

**Summary:** I changed my name to Death-Dealer after the whole country was taken over by North Korean's. My parents were killed, brother, older sister, even my brother-in-law was killed. Now I made a vow to help anyone in need and kill those bastards. Never open up to anyone, until I met them. The Wolverine. Alive!Jed/OC

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Red Dawn, only Lycan.**

**Chapter One:**

Lycan's POV

**~~Flashback~**

_They came from the sky in planes and parachutes. Taking over every home, every shop, every factory, everything. They turned the high school into a prison. Killed so many innocents. They even got the fucking mayor on their side. _

_When they took over, my dad and I saw their guns aimed at people. He and I immediately ran to our house basement to our weaponry. _

_At the time, I was taking time off college for our annual family days. _

_Thing is, my dad is a government official. He told me, his daughter, my brother Jack, my a year older sister Tiffany, and my five years older sister Jessica about his job. Even Jessica's husband, Edwin knows. His job gave him a house with a secret weapons room filled with ammo, guns, bullet proof vests, survival kits, swords, knives, telescopes, food, MRE's, and other stuff we need. _

_Dad and I grabbed tons of bags and began to fill them with everything. There was a secret ramp in the basement where we kept a huge jeep for a quick getaway. Once everything, and I mean everything was packed we loaded the jeep and got ready._

_I got dressed in the fighting suit dad got. It looked exactly like the suit that Selene wore from Underworld, even had the leather trench coat to make me look like a Death Dealer. _

_Mom, dad, Jack, Jessica, Tiffany, and Edwin and I all got in the jeep and had our own weapons. I made sure I had knives hidden in my boots, two guns on the holsters attached to my thighs, and two more guns on the body holsters I wore. Even with the four guns and two knives I had, dad shoved a rifle in my hands. I sat in the trunk with a harness around me to keep me from falling off the car._

_Dad clicked the remote button to open up the doors of the ramp and we drove haul ass out of there. I saw that there were Korean soldiers aiming at other families, so I stood in the back and shot each one of them without blinking an eye. _

_Each of them fell to the ground dead and the families hugged each other, glad they were alive. _

_I heard gunshots headed our way and I ducked down, unharmed. But the others not so lucky._

"_Mommy!" I heard Jack and Tiffany scream._

"_Ed! Edwin! No baby please wake up!" Jessica yelled. _

"_Baby girl!" I heard dad call to me, using my nickname. "You okay back there?!" _

"_Yes sir!" I yelled back. _

_We kept driving and shots kept coming at us. I looked through the window behind me and saw that Jessica was laying unmoving as well as Jack._

"_Jessica! Jackson! No!" I screamed. My brother, sister, mother, and brother-in-law were dead._

_Dad kept driving around town, or what was left of it, avoiding the soldiers as best he could, but a couple jeeps saw us and the chase was on. As we sped away from the fuckers as fast as we could, there were a few jeeps in front, parked in front going trigger happy. _

_We managed to get away from the fuckers and into an old mine in the woods. As I unstrapped myself from the harness, I saw dad open the drivers door and fall out, holding his chest and abdomen. _

_Dropping the gun, I fan to him and turned him over to reveal his blood covered body. "Dad. No. no. no. Dad, daddy, you can't leave me. Don't. You can't-" I said, tears falling like Niagara falls._

"_I'm sorry. You have to continue on your own. For your mother, for Tiffany, Jack, Jessica, Edwin. For me. Go on for me. Fight them, survive." And then he choked and his eyes rolled into his head, falling limp. _

"_No." I whisper, shaking my head. "No. No, no, no, no! No! Daddy! Please, wake up. Come on! Wake up!" _

_And I held his body crying for the loss of the only father I have ever known. My sisters who I thought I couldn't stand to be with. My brother who was always crying from nightmares, and I had to go to his room and sing him a lullaby. My brother-in-law who would tell me stories about his time in the Marines. My mother who taught me how to cook, clean, sew clothing, how to heal minor and major injuries. My father who taught me how to fight, shoot, hunt, gut and skin animals, how to track… They're all gone. I'll never see them again. _

**~~End of Flashback~~**

That was the day I vowed to always be on my guard. To hunt down and kill those sons of bitches. I made a shelter out of the mine. There were reliable places to hide my weapons and ammo and spaces comfortable enough to sleep… I buried my family's bodies a little ways near my shelter. I would visit them every now and then, and only there would I let my emotions out. But in my shelter or anywhere else, I would be the cold person I was when they attacked. Death-Dealer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Death-Dealer's POV

I am Death-Dealer. I am twenty two years old. Female if you didn't know. And I'm a survivor. Sometimes, I go into the city and ambush the Korean soldiers. And I do what I do, I kill them in cold blood, not even flinching. And once the job is done, I leave my mark in the area I attacked. The shape of a crow with it's wings held out. The crow is either drawn in gasoline and flames or my victims blood.

I am currently hunting out for some grub. So far I got a few squirrels, two rabbits, and some bird eggs. There was a deer a couple meters away from me. _Snap!_ I turn around at the sound, rifle at the ready. Someone or something is here.

Another _SNAP!_ was heard and I got my finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. All of a sudden, I'm tackled from behind. My attacker has me in ahead-lock, not even bothering to guard their stomach. I throw my head back roughly and head-butt him. Then I elbow him.

A loud groan was heard and I grabbed my attackers neck, flipping him over me. I kept my knee over his chest, pushing down a little painfully might I add, and pulled out my two pistols. Aiming them at my attacker.

I took this moment to examine him. He had black hair that was considered sorta long for guys. He had a little stubble along his jaw and blue eyes. Eighteen years old I'm guessing. He was most definitely not Korean.

"Any reason you would attack little ol' me?" I ask him.

"Had to make sure you weren't Korean." He said.

"Good idea. But there was one thing you missed."

"And what's that?" He asked me. I clicked the hammer of my guns.

"You had to make sure I wasn't trusted." Then a rifle barrel was met to my head.

"If you want to live you let go of my baby brother." A deep voice said. I turned, meeting the eyes of a man with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. I guess you could consider him handsome.

Five other teenagers and two adults around my age popped out behind trees and held their guns aimed to me. Growling a little, I take my knee off his chest and he scrambles to stand next to a blond girl. I looked to each of them and saw they had bags over their shoulders. Must be a nomadic group.

I slowly click the gun hammer back in place and take my finger out of the trigger. Holding the guns in my palms.

"Who are you?" A redhead chick asks me.

"Death-Dealer. I'm sure you've heard of me." I said in a cold tone.

"Yeah we've heard of you." Tall, blond, and handsome says. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Hunting for some grub. You just made me lose my deer." I told them.

"Well I apologize." Then he paused. "Do you know anywhere we can stay? We've been searching this whole damn forest and found nowhere."

I thought about it for a while. I still didn't trust them, but they could be a big help. They need help as do I for my ambushes.

"Yeah, I'm sheltering in an old mine. It's a hike but it's worth it."

"Thank you. I'm Jed, this is Matt, Erica, Toni, and Robert. We're the Wolverines." I raised my eyebrow at this.

"So you're the group of vigilantes that infiltrated the Korean base, or what used to be the police station."

"You've heard of us." Robert said. "Cool." I nodded with a blank tone and grabbed my bag of the animals I caught and my rifle. I put my pistols in my leg holsters.

"I can't help but notice you looks just like Selene from Underworld." Robert spoke up again.

"That's the point." And I started to walk towards my place. "Come on." I called over my shoulder. I heard them follow behind.

Even in high-heeled boots, I could still walk with gracefulness. It took about twenty minutes before we got to my mine. The way in was to hop into a cart and ride down for about ten minutes and counting. My jeep was covered in a bunch of twigs and branches down near a river to look like a huge beaver dam.

I threw my bag and rifle in the cart and threw myself in. The others were looking at me crazy. "Well get in." I said. Then they all got in. It was big enough for all six of us.

I stood in the front and pulled the lever to release the brake to make the cart move. The cart began to move with a small jerk forward. Then it began to pick up a little speed so it seemed like it was going eight miles in speed.

Soon we finally came to a stop and we all hopped out of the cart. It was warm in the mines, surprisingly, so I took off my trench coat and led the Wolverines to my place.

I stepped up to a huge metal door and opened the latch, revealing a huge room made of the stone cave but had two old couches and a recliner. There were some shelves I carved in the stone wall; it had some souvenirs from my victims, dog tags, wristwatches, necklaces from the female soldiers, and other cool stuff. There were even some books there.

Deeper into the cave, I dug day and night to make large or small rooms. Some pillows, blankets, mattresses, or even more couches were in the rooms.

"Right, rooms are that way, so you can be one of your own or share with someone. I really don't care."

I set my trench coat on the recliner and put my four guns, two knives, and rifle on one of the couches.

"Make yourself comfortable." The others began to sit down and place their stuff at their feet.

"So," Matt speaks up. "What's your story?"

"My dad was a government agent. Mom was a police officer. Had a younger named Jason, an older sister by a year named Tiffany, an older sister by five years named Jessica, and her husband, my brother-in-law named Edwin. Once my dad and I saw the soldiers holding people at gunpoint, we went to our basement weaponry given to us by dads job. We packed everything in dads military jeep and hauled ass out of our house.

"Those bastards were going trigger happy at us and we got shot; mom died first, then Edwin, then Tiffany, Jack, then Jessica. When my dad drove us out here, I was unscathed, but dad wasn't so lucky. He got shot three times in the chest and abdomen.

"Before he died, he told me to go on without him and the others. Fight and survive, but most importantly , kill those sons of bitches. I buried their bodies a ways out there and would often visit them.

"Now here I am, surviving. Not exactly Man Woman Wild." Then I looked to my tiny wrist watch. "It's getting late, we should get some rest."

We all stood up and went to our rooms. "By the way, the only door you've got is a huge piece of animal skin, so be cautious at times when you walk in."

Then I went to my room. I dug through my clothes and pulled out black yoga pants and a white loose sleeveless shirt. I set the closes on my bed and began to undress; unzip my corset and my boots, zip open and slip out of my skintight leather jumpsuit, this left me in my black lace bra and boy shorts.

I examined the scars along my arms and the six pack I developed and along my legs. I reached behind me and felt the huge, yet scabbed, scars on my back. This is what made me Death-Dealer. It's who I am now.

I slipped on the yoga pants and the shirt. I didn't care if the others might see the scars along my arms, they gotta deal with it.

I fell to my bed and covered myself in the fleece laced blanket. Sighing a little, I stared at the rocky ceiling and just laid there, not making a sound or moving. Soon I felt myself drift off into sleep.


	3. Authors Note

I have decided to discontinue this story and rewrite it even though it's not much. It is now titled as the Crow. I just felt like it... I'm sorry...


End file.
